


The Fun Part [Whumptober 2020]

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (if you have food allergies it could potentially trigger a psuedo-reaction), Allergic reaction, Body Horror, Cults, Gaslighting, Gen, Humiliation, Manipulation, Mild Gore, Poisoning, Restraints, Vomiting, a lot of vomiting, pretty detailed description of an allergic reaction, treating people like property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Virgil has an allergic reaction
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Fun Part [Whumptober 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No. 22: Do These Tacos Taste Funny To You? [Poisoned]

_ October 20th. 5:45 pm.  _

Virgil had to force himself to stay still as Styx dressed him. 

Styx settled the suit jacket over Virgil’s shoulders, and it looked more expensive than Virgil’s entire life had been. Styx straightened his tie a few times, then immediately ruined it by grabbing it in a fist and yanking Virgil against him. Virgil gagged around the constricting fabric as Styx forced a kiss on him. 

Styx forcibly pressed their foreheads together and grinned maniacally. “Tonight’s going to be fun. You’ll be good, right?”

Virgil grit his teeth. “Yes.” 

“Good boy.” 

He reached into the teacher’s desk and pulled out Virgil’s leash. Clipping it on, he tugged and led Virgil out of the room. 

When Styx told him they’d be having a ‘family dinner,’ Virgil had expected the entire cult packed into the cafeteria. But Styx led him to the middle of the school and out a set of glass doors, where a small garden with a wooden pavilion in the centre laid. Bates, Janus, Remus, and a few people Virgil didn’t recognize sat at park tables. Everyone but Janus held a glass of wine. 

Styx shoved Virgil onto the bench across from Janus and Bates, atop a two-inch raised platform. Virgil looked at Janus in confusion, who just shook his head. 

“Finally,” Bates sighed, fingers sinking into Janus’ hair to scratch his scalp. 

Virgil grimaced as Janus leaned into the touch. Part of him was disgusted that Janus took comfort in that, but he understood. He wanted to kill himself every time Styx’s hand comforted him, or turned him on. 

Bates smirked. “We can finally get started. Let’s eat first, then we can get to the fun part. Janus, be a good boy and serve dinner.”

Janus stood, letting his leash drag behind him as he brought plates of food to everybody. Virgil’s mouth watered when Janus set his down, brushing his chest to Virgil’s back a second. 

“Really?” Virgil looked to Styx. “We get this, too? Not like boiled rats or something?” 

“When have we ever given you boiled rats?” Styx asked with a laugh. 

“Sometimes I wonder.” 

“Alright, everyone get to eating,” Bates said. “Entertainment will start soon.”

Styx ignored his plate in favour of scooping vegetables on Virgil’s fork and feeding him. He couldn’t find it in himself to be mad, being treated like a child. It tasted so good. 

He shifted uncomfortably, gaze scanning the pavilion. Everyone was staring at him. Some tried to be subtle about it, only peeking between bites, but others, like Bates, stared openly. 

A few bites in, Virgil noticed the vegetables tasted buttery, but they were so good and so fresh he convinced himself he was just being paranoid. Then the itching started, deep in the back of his dry throat, under the skin. He rubbed his tongue against it hard, but it didn’t stop. 

“Virgil?” Janus asked in concern. “Your mouth.”

“Hush, Janus, don’t ruin it.” 

Virgil scratched relentlessly around his mouth, which had grown slightly numb and swollen. He pushed Styx’s hand away as he tried to feed him more, grimacing. His stomach lurched. 

Everyone’s eyes were on him. He reached for his drink, hoping he ate little enough that he could drown out the reaction, but Bates pulled it away. He groaned. 

“You sick fucks planned this?” 

Styx poked his nose. “Don’t be rude. Finish your food.” 

“I don’t want it,” he snapped, and started to stand. 

Janus stared at him with pleading eyes as Styx grabbed Virgil’s wrist and yanked him back down. 

Styx leaned in and narrowed his eyes. “Don’t be ungrateful,” he hissed. “Finish your food.  _ Now.”  _

He grabbed a fistful of Virgil’s hair and yanked. Virgil let out a pained moan as his stomach jostled, swallowing a few times to try to stave off the vomit. 

Janus’ stomach growled, but he held his fists at his side, eyes watering. Bates cooed and held him close. “Not hungry anymore, love?” 

Styx force fed Virgil the rest just in time for him to fall to his hands and knees in the dirt, stomach contracting painfully. 

“Come on, baby,” Styx laughed, “get it over with. Show us how much you’ve got.” 

Tears streamed down Virgil’s cheeks. Sweat pricked over his entire body, heart pounding. When was the last time he had an allergic reaction? A month, two? Not long enough. It was never long enough. 

“How is this entertainment to you?” He croaked. 

“You should see your face,” Bates mused. “Right, Janie? Isn’t he so precious?” 

Janus nodded shakily. “Y-yes.” 

Virgil threw up with a gag, his body pulled taut as his muscles tightened painfully. He pounded a fist against the floor, scratching his skin along the pebbles and sticks. Everyone but Janus cheered. 

“Lasted longer than I thought he would!”

“Who had twenty minutes?” 

“Janus, go clean that up, love?” 

Janus jumped to his feet as Styx dragged Virgil back to his seat, sweating and shaking. Styx set a bowl of soup in front of him. 

Virgil’s voice cracked. “Please.” 

Styx chuckled. “It’s really good, pet. Are you sure?” 

He pushed it closer. Creamy tomato drifted towards his face, and his stomach rumbled. He picked up the spoon and tested the texture, then shuddered and nearly gagged again. He shook his head and pushed it away. 

Styx laughed and took the bowl. He sipped it slowly with a grin. “Mmm. Your loss.” 

Virgil sagged as everyone finished their meals, chattering excitedly. Janus cleaned up the vomit and sat back next to Bates. He didn’t finish his food, as much as Bates encouraged him. Their knees pressed together under the table. Virgil wanted desperately to reach under and find Janus’ hand, to grip onto him as tight as he could, but they didn’t dare get caught and separated. 

They stayed for hours, even after finishing their meals, talking and joking around. If Janus and Virgil weren’t there as tormented prisoners, it would have felt normal. They got tipsy off wine and ate more than they needed, Bates’ and Styx’s hands rubbing over their pets lightly. 

Styx dragged Virgil back to his room afterwards, grinning maniacally. He stuffed Virgil in his cage, crouching. 

“You were so good tonight, pet.” 

Virgil curled in as tight as he could. “Thanks,” he mumbled. He couldn’t bring himself to pretend. 

Styx leaned in to kiss his head, and Virgil wanted to strangle him. Lucky for both of them, he didn’t have the energy. His muscles felt like jelly. 

The door creaked closed. Virgil buried his face in his arms, skull pressed to the bars, and squeezed his eyes shut. 


End file.
